


Ramble on by Ariana

by Abbyheart



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyheart/pseuds/Abbyheart
Summary: God he's good looking. I hate him.





	Ramble on by Ariana

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago on Wraithbait but now I want to keep it safe somewhere. If anybody reads this...enjoy!

Ramble on by Ariana

  
[Ramble on](https://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8271) by [Ariana](https://www.wraithbait.com/viewuser.php?uid=1283)  


First time author please be gentle.Thanks to whoever came up with the captain smirk thing. Especially thanks to K, this is for you.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
In my head I hear the whispers start. Always the same damn thing over and over again. The same sick and twisted thought taking over and halting most brain functions. Always that untameable black hair defying gravity. God that gel company should be making a fucking fortune. Eyes that can't decide between being brown or green.  
  
The unbelievably psychotic idea of actually kissing the smirk off his face. There in lies the problem folks! The fantasy always in my head (at I must say the worst possible moments) are of a man. I for lack of a better description am a man. I know its perfectly acceptable these days but the guy I am in love - yes love - with is an oh so straight air force major and you know what that means. We are in unrequited territory here.  
  
Oh isn't life fucking peachy?  
  
It started at the ancient outpost. I know it did. He just sat in that damn chair and all of a sudden it lit up. All I think is oh great even the stranger with the way too shiny jacket has the bloody gene too. But then like a blinding light on the road to Damascus it hits me. God he's good looking. I hate him.  
  
I am an unarguable bastard most of the time anyway, but loving someone you know can or will not love you in return means living hell for anyone in the nearest vicinity. Which is everyone on the damn base including Mr hair-gel. If it wasn't for the fact that I actually consider the woman loving prick my best friend all I would have to do is avoid him- but nooo, what do I do? I dumbass supreme join his fucking expedition team.  
  
I am a masochist.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
What the hell was that I hear you ask? Trust me I haven't got the foggiest. Me the smartest man in two galaxies went completely apeshit over an alien intergalactic space bimbo who happened to attract the eye of the man I am currently worshipping from afar! I hate brunettes! More fucking trouble than they're worth.  
  
Except him.  
  
Don't worry I'm not going all mushy. Heaven forbid. No the man just happens to be the archetypal fly boy with a hero complex. God I sure know how to pick them!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This must be it. The part of my life when my great genius starts to fail. I have to be delusional because he did not just look jealous at the vaguely interested alien chick flirting with me. Wait that must be it! he's jealous because she isn't flirting with him instead because there is no chance of him being even remotely jealous over me!. That is a slight relief because if he ever felt the same I would just completely blow it. I always do.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
MENSA!?! When the hell was he going to tell me that? When the wraith decided to wear grass skirts and dance the Hula?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
What do you mean "so long Rodney"? you unbelievable bastard!. Can you believe what that unfortunately non-cocksucker just did? He left. Didn't just leave, he headed straight out on a goddamn suicide mission and all he said to me was "so long". I swear when this is all over I will find his ass in heaven (I'll sneak in somehow) and I will kick it to the end of time. Captain James T Smirk over there won't know what hit him!  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He is a dead man!! First he leaves me to go blow himself up but now expects me to NOT smack his jaw when he comes back? The man obviously lost a few brain cells back on that damn jumper. Can you believe this he tracked me down to "make sure I was ok"? That's when I punched his jaw and my god was it satisfying..  
  
But then things took a turn for the weird, well.... weirder for the Pegasus galaxy anyway. I just want to say upfront that this man has the softest hair ever. What do you know? No product - just messy hair! And also the sweetest damn mouth I have ever kissed. Yeah, when I finally smacked him one he looked at me while he rubbed his jaw and then it was like something clicked - he kissed me! Well he grabbed my shirt, forced me against the wall and attacked my mouth is a more accurate description but hey kissing!!  
  
Then..... well then I think I will leave that for your dirty little minds to ponder on!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I think its true to say that I am going to fuck this up but well I am a genius I'm sure ill figure out a way to fix it I mean I fix everything else don't I? Well lets see how it goes then shall we?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8271>  



End file.
